Traction and flotation have always been important issues with farming and construction vehicles. Having a vehicle mounted on track systems assures lower ground pressure, better traction and better use of the available power. This is particularly important when the vehicle is operated on soft ground condition or when increased traction effort is required.
One of the challenges when fitting a track system in replacement of a wheel is to fit the track system within the available space envelope of the former wheel. Typical track systems, which feature a pivoting motion, tend to interfere with surroundings equipments such as fenders, fuel or oil tanks, vehicle chassis, three point hitches, etc.
One of the solutions proposed in prior art track systems is to have a pivot point lower than the rotation axis of the sprocket wheel. Track systems having such a lower pivot point are generally more stable and interfere less with the vehicle and its surrounding equipments. However, having a lower pivot point does not address all the problems related to the replacement of wheels with track systems.
Hence, there is a need for track systems which can preferably offer most if not all the advantages of track propulsion while fitting in the space envelop of the wheels they replace.